When Life Comes Crashing Down
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Summary:A is one of L's successors, and when he meets L, his whole life comes crashing down on him. WARNING: Cutting, anger, etc...


**A/N**: Hey, this is a quick little one-shot that popped into my mind in the morning at school! I hope you like it! (OvO)!

Summary: A is one of L's successors, and when he meets L, his whole life comes crashing down on him.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_When Life Comes Crashing Down_

The bright sun-light peeked through the open window, lighting up the room and warming the room. The dusty brown room brightened and a morning breeze flowed in, and the crimson red curtains billowed slightly with the wind.

The room was very open, the only things occupying major space where the small single bed, a wooden table and a wooden chair, making the room seem vast and full of empty space.

_**A stir.**_

_**A sigh.**_

A young boy arose from the small bed, who looked no older that 17, and stretched his limbs and let out a held breath. His name, Adrian. Well, here in the Whammy House, he was better known as A. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the thin white sheets, freeing himself from the bed and letting free all the warmth kept from the night. Throwing his legs over his bed and yawning, he wobbled his way towards his closet, picking out a simple white form-fitting shirt and loose black jeans.

Adrian walked out of his room and ignored all the stares and murmurs that came all around him, his pride and ego only inflated from the chattering and praise he received. Holding his head up proudly and his posture straightened, he began to strut the halls of the Whammy House, making all the children adore him and stare in awe.

Adrian headed to the main office, where he would finally meet L. The very same L he had defeated with no effort, becoming the new star of the Whammy House.

When he finally reached the door, he reached for the door, feeling its cold handle fade to a warmer feel, and turned it with a flick of the wrist, and let the door swing open. He entered the room, but realized that no one was there. Adrian sighed and proceeded to take a seat and stopped.

_**A stir.**_

_**A sigh.**_

Adrian found the source of the noise and a young boy, who looked about 15, stared at Adrian with curious eyes, making him nervous and trapped. _His eyes…they hold curiosity and mystery in those black orbs…his intelligence is masked by his aloof expression._ Adrian sighed and sat next to the awkward boy and began to analyze the boy._ Porcelain white skin, black messy hair, beautiful eyes, and an awkward sitting position? This boy must be eccentric._

'Hello' said the awkward boy. Adrian turned to him and began, 'Hello, do you know by any chance where Quillish Whammy is?' The boy shifted in his awkward position and stared at me in the eyes, 'He said we could take care of this ourselves.' Adrian frowned, 'Take care of what?' 'I'm L. You're the new L. Get it?' Adrian's frown worsened, his face pulled in disgust and shock. _THIS IS L? He is defiantly is…strange. _Adrian's face then brightened, his scowl pulling upwards into a small smile. _Time for my plan to go into action. _

Adrian began, 'I'm so sorry L, I didn't mean to-' L lifted a hand to silence him, and proceeded to gracefully arise from his seat. 'Don't apologize; I just want to know if that is what you really want.' Adrian felt a frown creep upon his face, his dissatisfaction shining through. 'L? But…what do you mean?' 'Happy lies won't fool me; you're very easy to read by the way.' L brought his hand up to his lips and he began to nibble his thumb.

Adrian stared at L in awe. _I'm easy to read? That little bastar-_ 'Do you really want to be a detective?' Adrian stopped and continued to stare at L._ Do I want to be a detective...No, but I can't tell him that._ 'Yes L, I want to be a detective!' 'Liar.' L whispered. A small frown bloomed on his face, and he continued, 'I don't like liars.'

_**A stir.**_

_**A sigh.**_

Adrian turned away from L and hastily stood up, almost knocking over the chair in the action. 'Don't tell me what I can and can't do!' Adrian yelled, and he briskly walked out of the room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

1 year later…

_L may not have known it, but he was trying to save me.  
_

_He was right, I am a liar._

_I'm not happy, _

_I'm not happy._

_I never wanted to be 'L'._

_I just wanted to be looked at._

_I never thought it could be so hard._

_I really hate myself._

_Who am I?_

Adrian, now 18, sat alone in his empty little room, the dusty brown walls faded and cracked, and his small wooden table and chair cracked as well. The room was dark, and the floor was currently stained with crimson red liquid, dripping slowly and ensuring his demise.

_L is better._

_I lost._

_I doomed myself._

_No one cares._

_Who am I?_

Adrian sighed as he hurt himself more, pushing the knife deeper and deeper into his wrist. A smile bloomed on his face, a sick smile that made him look in the mirror and think.

_Who is this?_

_This can't be me._

_But who is this person,_

_Staring back at me?_

Adrian continued to look in the mirror, his daily hallucinations beginning again, the back of his mind created a world for him. A world all his own, a comforting darkness that held him tight, to the point where he didn't know wrong from right. He stared at the knife gleaming in his hand and he began to wonder.

_Does death hurt?_

_The darkness that takes me in,_

_Gives me such delight._

_The blade feels good when I cut,_

_So will I soar before I die?_

_A little feels good, _

_So does more pain feel better?_

Adrian falls to his knees and lean against the wall, he had felt the knife pierce his skin, his flesh, his chest and spill over with beautiful red blood, making him sigh in relief. He becomes weak from the blood-loss and he looks out his window, seeing the sea of stars.

'Who am I?' Adrian closes his eyes and he begins to sink, 'Oh yes, I remember, I wanted to be an astronaut. I wanted to touch the stars, to look up into the sky and reach for the far-away beauty that filled the sky with color and life.' Adrian gave a bitter smile and tears pulled at his eyes.

_I found a reason to live._

He found a reason to live, but it could never be attained now. He was now L. He couldn't escape the fate that he interfered with, his cockiness coming to ruin his life.

Adrian lifted his arm up weakly and reached out, his hand had slightly blocked his vision and he imagined himself swimming in the sky, flying through the air and being so close to his actual love, his passion.

_I love the stars._

_I'm so stupid._

_L was right._

_I don't want to be a detective._

Adrian clenched his fist and his lungs struggled to breathe, his head began to hurt and his vision began to blur.

_I see now._

_L loves justice._

_L wants to be a detective._

_He was always better than me._

_I just wanted to be seen._

_L does care._

_I see now._

Adrian tried to smile; he figured it all out now. L was trying to stop him, but he didn't listen.

_Maybe I am meant to die,_

_Here and now,_

_I just hope,_

_That L_

_Is happy._

With all the strength left in him, Adrian calls out, 'L…'

_**A stir.**_

_**A sigh.**_

And the room becomes silent again.

_Fin._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N**: Well, I hope you liked it and please review! (OvO)


End file.
